Brittany Berry-Brittle
Brittany Berry-Brittle is a new Sugar Rush OC by KS. Her theme is peanut brittle and blueberries. Design Despite being an SR racer, she wears a set of 'un-sugarly' clothes. She wears an orchid blue shirt with a green-gray trim and dark pink/red 'Tyler's Armbands'. As an SR racer, she must have one article of clothing defining her theme, and it is her skirt made out of peanut brittle and strawberry Airheads. She also wears a pair of platform boots made out of bubblegum with peanut brittle soles. As she has gone Turbo and went into Pokemon, she often has a Pokeball or a belt with 4 of them. She has also gone to Touhou and was offered a small vial of the Hourai Elixir. Personality A typical happy-go-lucky girl, she likes to hang out with Vanellope, Rancis and Taffyta. She seems to hate Akemiya Schneider (an OC by KS) for undisclosed reasons. Biography Unlike other characters that go Turbo, she is not a glitch or bug or beta character. She is just a normal racer, hoping to become princess president after Vanellope. She decided to hijack the code room but was eventually found by the President. In a fluke, she was in hiding from the Royal House and was never found for half a decade. Spending her five years of hiding from the Royal House, she has gone Turbo into many games such as Pokemon, MSPA/Homestuck, Project DIVA/Project MIRAI and the 8th of the many Touhou games. After her nomadic five years of exploration, she was finally caught by the Royal House. She was threatened to be executed and she wouldn't be if she chose an option: A) To still be a playable character in SR but can never race, or B) To be an NPC and guard the Code Room for the rest of her pixelated life. She chose B) and, to this day, still guards the Code Room. Kart Pre-caught, she owns a kart called the Blueberry Brittle Sensation. The body is made entirely out of peanut brittle and the seat made out of pink marshmallow and covered with watermelon Airheads. The wheels are made of Marie/Regal biscuits for some reason, and the rest of the parts made out of candy-canes or caramel. Post-caught, she still owns the Blueberry Brittle Sensation, but is kept secretly in a room to not be seen by the President. Quirks As she stayed in MSPA/HS, she has developed a particular typing quirk and a Tier. Her text color is magenta and she 7YPES L!KE 7HIS, replacing 't' with '7' and 'i' with '!' and using uppercase. Her Tier is Sylph of Heart. Quotes *"OH H!. YOU JUST SHU7 UP, D!DN'7 YOU?" *"NO ONE COULD EXECU7E ME NOW, BRO." *"! USED 7O BE A SUGAR RUSH RACER BUT ! 7OOK AN ARROW IN 7HE KNEE AND BECAME A CODE KEEPER 7H!NG OR SOME7H!NG." Trivia *She is lightly based on Kaguya Houraisan from Touhou for the 'in hiding from the Royal House' part. *Her starter Pokemon is a Tepig. Category:Kellysinaga's Fanon Characters Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Females